The present invention relates to the field of apparel, and in particular, to shin-guards, pads, helmets, prosthetics, and other articles of protective equipment.
The use of shin-guards, knee pads, thigh pads, hip pads, rib guards, shoulder pads, elbow pads, biceps pads, forearm pads, gloves, neck guards, face guards, chin straps and guards, wrist guards, braces, and helmets is prevalent in a large number of contact and non-contact sports including soccer, football, hockey, baseball, volleyball, and in-line skating. Protective knee pads and helmets also enjoy widespread use in the construction industry, military, and in the field of transportation including bicycle, motorcycle, and sports automobile operation. Prosthetic devices such as back supports and wrist guards which include conforming shields or pads are also widely used.
Many articles of athletic and protective equipment include a hard outer shell made of leather, natural or synthetic rubber, glass or carbon fiber composites, thermoplastics, metal, and the like. Often, such articles will include a relatively soft inner liner of padding material which is made, e.g., of cotton, wool, natural or synthetic rubber, thermoplastic material, foam material, gas filled bladders, flowable solids or liquids, bladders including a moldable and curable material, or various textile materials. Most of these articles of protective equipment have relied upon the incorporation of generic norms or average shapes with regards to those surfaces contacting the anatomy in order to provide limited accommodation to the unique anatomical features and characteristics of an individual wearer. However, pre-formed structures of various kinds imperfectly accommodate a greater or lesser number of individuals depending upon the incorporation of characteristic norms in their design and fabrication. As every individual has different anatomical features and characteristics, a pre-formed structure will not accommodate every individual to the same degree.
Moreover, recent research has revealed that soccer players are at risk of chronic traumatic brain injury due to repeated heading of the soccer ball. The cumulative trauma has a degenerative effect similar to that which has been observed in boxers. It should be recognized that a soccer ball can travel at approximately 60 miles per hour and impact the head with a force of 175 pounds. The following studies have documented this phenomenon:
J. T. Maser et al., xe2x80x9cChronic Traumatic Brain Injury In Professional Soccer Players,xe2x80x9d Neurology, 1998, September; 51(3): pages 791-796.
A. T. Tysvaer et al., xe2x80x9cHead and Neck Injuries Among Norwegian Soccer Players. A Neurological, Electroencephalographic, Radiologic and Neuropsychological Evaluation,xe2x80x9d Tidsskr Nor Laegeforen, 1992, April, 10;112(10): pages 1268-1271.
A. T. Tysvaer, xe2x80x9cHead and Neck Injuries In Soccer. Impact of Minor Trauma,xe2x80x9d Sports Medicine, 1992, September; 14(3): pages 200-213.
A. T. Tysvaer et al., xe2x80x9cSoccer Injuries to the Brain. A Neuropsychological Study of Former Soccer Players,xe2x80x9d American Journal of Sports Medicine, 1991, January-February; 19(1): pages 56-60.
A. T. Tysvaer et al., xe2x80x9cSoccer Injuries to the Brain. A Neurologic and Electroencephalographic Study of Active Football Players.xe2x80x9d American Journal of Sports Medicine, 1989, July-August; 17(4): pages 573-578.
O. Sortland, et al., xe2x80x9cBrain Damage in Former Association Football Players. An Evaluation by cerebral Computed Tomography,xe2x80x9d Neuroradiology, 1989; 31(1): pages 44-48.
B. P. Boden, et al., xe2x80x9cConcussion Incidence in Elite College Soccer Players,xe2x80x9d American Journal of Sports Medicine, 1998, March-April; 26(2): pages 238-241.
There is then a need for a novel protective helmet for use in soccer which will at least partially attenuate the impact that takes place when a soccer ball is headed. Further, it can be readily understood that it would be advantageous that such a helmet closely conform to the anatomical features of the wearer""s head and permit control of the soccer ball while heading.
There have been attempts to made custom molded articles of protective equipment having a permanent memory capability, in particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,454,780, 5,456,658, 5,480,376, 5,544,663, D381,131, D394,110, D394,112, D394,905, 5,637,077, 5,732,713, 5,755,678, 5,842,475, 5,868,693, 6,065,152, 6,126,626, 6,128,777, 6,131,195, 6,134,720, 6,152,892, 6,178,556, 6,226,795, D445,221, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,485 assigned to Parker Medical Associates LLC and/or Parker Athletic Products, LLC of Charlotte, N. C., all of these patents hereby being incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,263 granted to James Hanrahan, et al. is directed to the making of protective padding. U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,152 assigned to Adidas, and also DE 3011566 Al and DE 4403390 Al assigned to Karl Uhl GmbH, are directed to making shin guards, and all of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein. Further, there are numerous patents directed towards the making of casts or braces held by 3M, that is, Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St. Paul, Minn., e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,661, 4,683,877, 4,774,937, 4,856,502, 4,888,225, 4,946,726, 5,002,047, and 5,042,464.
In addition, the present inventor""s U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,206, 5,101,580, 5,203,793, and in particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,057, include teachings relating to the customization of footwear components, all of these patents hereby being incorporated by reference herein. The present application is a Continuation-In-Part of Ser. No. 09/523,851 filed on Mar. 13, 2000, which was a Continuation-In-Part of Ser. No. 08/862,598 filed on May 23, 1997, which was a Continuation of U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,057 which was granted on May 17, 1997. It was anticipated in the applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,057, column 37, lines 33-46, that the teachings contained therein with respect to the use of light-cure materials could be applied to the general subject matter of the present application. U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,376, granted to Amos Johnson et al., hereby incorporated by reference herein, teaches various custom prosthetic devices including light cure material having permanent memory. U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,340, granted to Carl Buck, hereby incorporated by reference herein, teaches the use of light cure materials in making casts.
The procedures and methods associated with many previous attempts to make custom molded articles of protective equipment having a permanent memory capability have been relatively complex, time consuming, expensive, or otherwise not amenable to mass production and use by the general public. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fast, easy, effective and inexpensive method of making custom molded articles of protective equipment having a permanent memory capability.
The present invention teaches novel articles of protective equipment including light cure material. The present invention can provide a fast, easy, inexpensive method of making custom molded articles of protective equipment having a permanent memory capability. Accordingly, the present invention can be used to make protective athletic equipment such as guards, pads, helmets, body armor, and prosthetic devices.
An article of protective equipment according to the present invention such as a guard, a pad, or a helmet for protecting a portion of a wearer""s anatomy can comprise a superior side, inferior side, medial side, lateral side, anterior side, and posterior side, comprising a bladder containing a textile material impregnated with a light cure material which can be caused to set and cure when exposed to light having a wavelength in the range between 280-780 nanometers.
The light cure material can comprise a polyurethane material. Alternately, the light cure material can comprise an epoxy material. The light cure material can be contained in a bladder to prevent oxygen inhibition of the curing process. The light cure material can be caused to cure using visible light and/or ultraviolet light.
The bladder can be made of a thermoplastic film. Alternately, the bladder can be made in part by a thermoplastic film comprising the outer layer of the bladder which can be affixed to a foam material. The thermoplastic film can be substantially transparent. The thermoplastic film can comprise polyurethane.
The textile material can be made of a woven or non-woven material. The textile material can be made of fiberglass. The textile material can be substantially inelastic. Alternately, the textile material can be stretchable and elastic. Alternately, a textile material can comprise at least a portion of the outer surface of a shin-guard.
The article of protective equipment such as a shin-guard can include a foam material. The foam material can comprise ethylene vinyl acetate. The foam material can comprise peaks and valleys. The foam material can be used externally with respect to the bladder. Alternately, the foam material can be impregnated with the light cure material and be contained within the bladder.
The article of protective equipment such as a shin-guard can include a fluid filled bladder. The fluid filled bladder can include a void containing a gas. The gas can comprise a mixture of gases. The gas can be pressurized at atmospheric pressure. Alternately, the gas can be pressurized above atmospheric pressure.
The article of protective equipment such as a shin-guard can include a bladder which is affixed in functional relation to a foam material, and the bladder can substantially comprise the anterior side and the foam material can substantially comprise the posterior side of the article of protective equipment such as a shin-guard.
The article of protective equipment such as a shin-guard can comprise an anterior bladder and a posterior bladder configured in an overlapping relationship.
The article of protective equipment such as a shin-guard can comprise at least two bladders configured in a side-by-side relationship.
The article of protective equipment such as a shin-guard can comprise a reflective material.
The article of protective equipment such as a shin-guard can comprise a plurality of openings for ventilation.
The article of protective equipment such as a shin-guard can comprise channels for ventilation.
An article of protective equipment such as a shin-guard for protecting a portion of a wearer""s anatomy can comprise a superior side, inferior side, medial side, lateral side, anterior side, and posterior side, comprising three layers of plastic film affixed together in functional relation thereby forming an anterior bladder and a posterior bladder, and the anterior bladder can include a textile material impregnated with a light cure material which can be caused to set and cure when exposed to light having a wavelength in the range between 280-780 nanometers, and the posterior bladder can include a void comprising a gas.
In particular, the present invention teaches a shin-guard for protecting a portion of a wearer""s anatomy comprising a superior side, inferior side, medial side, lateral side, anterior side, and posterior side, comprising a bladder containing a textile material impregnated with a light cure material which can be caused to set and cure when exposed to light having a wavelength in the range between 280-780 nanometers.
The shin-guard can comprise an asymmetrical shape as between the medial side and the lateral side.
The shin-guard can comprise a superior guard portion for protecting a wearer""s lower leg including a first strap near the superior side for affixing about the wearer""s lower leg, and an inferior guard portion for protecting the wearer""s medial and lateral malleoli including a second strap for affixing under the plantar side of the wearer""s foot.
The shin-guard can comprise a superior guard portion, and said inferior guard portion which are detachable.
The shin-guard can comprise a posterior guard for protecting a wearer""s Achilles tendon.
The shin-guard can comprise one or more side guards for protecting a wearer""s medial malleolus and lateral malleolus.
The shin-guard can comprise a flex notch on the medial side.
The shin-guard can comprise a first strap near the superior side, and a second strap near the inferior side.
The shin-guard can be secured upon a wearer with the use of a sock. Alternately, the shin-guard can be secured upon a wearer with the use a sleeve. Alternately, the shin-guard can be secured upon a wearer with the use of at least one strap. Alternately, the shin-guard can be inserted into the pocket of a pocket sock and donned on a wearer.
The present invention teaches a pad for protecting a portion of a wearer""s anatomy comprising a bladder containing a light cure material which can be caused to set and cure when exposed to light having a wavelength in the range between 280-780 nanometers. The pad can be taken from the select group of pads consisting of shin-pads, knee pads, thigh pads, hip pads, rib guards, shoulder pads, elbow pads, forearm pads, biceps pads, neck pads, glove pads, chin strap pads, and back support pads. Alternately, a preferred pad can comprise an impregnated textile material.
The present invention teaches a preferred chin strap including a bladder containing light cure material. Alternately, a chin strap can comprise an impregnated textile material.
The present invention teaches a preferred back support including a bladder containing light cure material. Alternately, a back support can comprise an impregnated textile material.
The present invention teaches a preferred wrist guard including a bladder containing light cure material. Alternately, a wrist guard can comprise an impregnated textile material.
The present invention teaches a preferred helmet liner comprising light cure material. The light cure material can be contained in a bladder comprising a thermoplastic film such as polyurethane. A foam material having peaks and valleys can be included within the bladder. The bladder can include a void containing a gas or mixture of gases. Alternately, the film comprising the outer layer of the bladder can be affixed to a foam material. Alternately, a helmet liner can include an inner bladder and an outer bladder configured in an overlapping relationship. Alternately, a helmet liner can include two bladders configured in a side-by-side relationship. Alternately, a helmet liner can include a textile material. The textile material can be stretchable and elastic. The textile material can be impregnated with a light cure material to comprise an impregnated textile material. The textile material can be contained in a bladder, or alternately, can comprise the inner surface or outer surface of a helmet liner. A helmet liner can include temporal and sphenoidal bladders for protecting the sides of the head proximate the temple and ear, an occipital bladder for protecting the back of the head, a parietal bladder for protecting the top of the head, and a frontal bladder for protecting the front of the head. Alternately, the parietal bladder and frontal bladder can both be made in two generally opposing bladders or chambers each protecting their respective medial or lateral aspect of the head. A helmet liner can be inserted and affixed to the outer shell of a helmet.
The present invention teaches a preferred helmet including light cure material. A helmet can comprise an outer shell and a helmet liner. A helmet can include a plurality of segments comprising at least a temporal and sphenoidal segment for protecting the sides of the head proximate the temple and ear, an occipital segment for protecting the back of the head, a parietal segment for protecting the top of the head, and a frontal segment for protecting the front of the head. The segments can include a light cure material therebetween. The helmet can comprise an outer surface which is textured, tactified, and includes raised grip elements, in partial or complete combination. A helmet can include a textile material. The textile material can be stretchable and elastic. The textile material can be impregnated with a light cure material to comprise an impregnated textile material. The impregnated textile material can be contained in a bladder, or alternately, can comprise the outer surface of a helmet. The helmet can include a thin layer of protective film.
A preferred method of making an article of protective equipment such as a guard, a pad, or a helmet comprising a light cure material can comprise the steps of:
a) Opening a container which is substantially impenetrable to light and removing the article of protective equipment;
b) Placing the article of protective equipment in position upon a wearer; and,
c) Exposing the article of protective equipment to light causing the light-cure material to cure.
A preferred method of making a shin-guard having a superior side, inferior side, medial side, lateral side, anterior side, and posterior side, comprising a bladder containing a textile material impregnated with a light cure material which can be caused to set and cure when exposed to light having a wavelength in the range between 280-780 nanometers can comprise the steps of:
a) Opening a container which is substantially impenetrable to light and removing the shin-guard;
b) Placing the shin-guard in position upon a wearer; and,
c) Exposing the shin-guard to light causing the light cure material to cure.